He broke her And he'll regret it
by Ripplerose
Summary: Bianca's take on what happened between Patrick and her sister. She also has an inside view of life with their mother and what happened when she left.


**He broke her, and he'll regret it**

Don't get me wrong, I really liked Joey. I mean really _really _liked him. But sometimes, he could be so…irritating? Kat would probably know a stronger word. She's always been the smarter one of us. Joey was rather full of himself, not gonna deny it. But, I'll admit that I always liked attention, so maybe that makes me self-centered to. But either way, Joey ended up being the guy who needed a serious attitude adjustment.

When Kat had sat in my bedroom, her face neutral, she seemed as if everything was normal. Well, as normal as anything can be with my older sister. Then, she told me what Joey Donner did. He'd dumped her when she said that she wasn't going to sleep with him anymore because she didn't feel comfortable doing it. I give my sister props there, it takes guts to stand up to a guy like him, and to show her true emotions. And then he had the god damn nerve to just break it off. He sleeps with her, and then just rushes off. I wasn't sure what to say when Kat told me this.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to protect you."

Kat and I have always fought. But when we were a tight knit family we used to be closer. I was closer to Dad than Mom. Kat practically worshipped Mom. They were incredibly close. I used to get jealous sometimes, but I knew both out parents loved us. But then, Mom left. For weeks, our house was silent. I remember the numbness in my limbs and the fragile feeling. Kat wouldn't leave the house for a month except for school. She threw herself into everything. She hated Joey with a passion (I didn't know why back then) and read every book in the library. Dad had been quiet. He'd barely talk. He would go to work, come home, eat, and sit in his study for hours. My family has trust issues now. I can understand that. Kat got hit hard. She doesn't trust anyone now. I think Joey started that, but Mom leaving sort of started the fire. Even now, sometimes I see Kat laying on mom's old bed that we never got rid of, and just sobbing her heart out. It hurts. It hurts to see my bold, tough, no mountain high enough, sister crumbling and crying. So when prom came around…let's just say that I wasn't very happy. I didn't trust Patrick Verona. Not because of his reputation (I'm not stupid enough to believe everything I hear ok?)

And after all that trouble Cameron, Michael, and I had gone through to get Kat the perfect guy, the stupid idiot screwed up. She'd trusted him. She had let herself trust him, without even meaning to. He pulled her heart out and ripped it to pieces. She had shouted at him, he had begged her to listen. Just to listen.

"You were paid to take me out by the one person I truly hate. I knew this was a set up!" His face was pained.

"I didn't care about the money ok?" He seemed to realize he was shouting. "I cared-I cared about you." He whispered earnestly. Kat had given a look that would have turned a person to ice. Why in the name of god should she believe him? She never let herself trust anyone after Mom left. She was afraid that everyone would leave her, and her battered heart would break all over again. So my sister had run down the grand stairs, and only I could see her wiping tears from her face.

His face was in agony when he saw me. I could see his eyes. They were dark with fear. I could practically hear him asking himself 'what will I do without her?'

"You really screwed up you know." I said quietly. I had just beat Joey Donner to a pulp for my sister, for Cameron, and for me. But there was no fright in those eyes. Only emptiness now.

"I know." He spoke so lowly that I could barely hear him. "I know."

"You broke her you know." I could feel the rage seeping through my pores again. I didn't care how sorry he was. That just made it worse. Kat had her heart broken twice already. And now, it happened for a third time. "You broke her Patrick Verona. And so help me God, I hope you fry in hell!"

His face never left the staircase, his eyes closed, as if replaying moments in his head. But I knew it was worthless. She'd never forgive him. He'd have to do something big and meaningful for her to even reconsider. So, he was royally screwed. He'd regret hurting Kat for the rest of his pathetic life. I turned around, and stomped back to Cameron and my own slice of paradise, where nothing else mattered.

When I got home, I couldn't find Kat anywhere. I looked in all the rooms. And then finally, I looked in Mom's. And there was my older sister Katarina Stratford, her head buried in Mom's pillow and her whole body shaking. I sat on the bed, and began to rub her back. I didn't say anything. I didn't need to. When Kat finally sat up, her face was streaming with makeup, and tears. Her eyes were red and she looked so tired I couldn't imagine how long she'd been asleep. Dad must be out or he'd have a total meltdown. His eldest daughter a crumpled crying heap would have scared him to death.

"I miss her Bianca. I miss her so much." The tears began to pool again. I gently undid the crazy cute bung she'd done with her hair, and smoothed it out so it was a little kinky.

"I miss her to Kat. I miss her to." Wiping her smeared make up off her face, I gave a sigh. I helped her clean up and put on her sweat pants and tank top which was her usual sleepwear. She lay down on her bed, and was a soon asleep, tears still crawling down her face. I stroked her hair for a moment.

"It's going to be alright Kat. It's gonna be okay."


End file.
